


First Lycan

by lyrana



Series: The Order 1886 collection [19]
Category: The Order: 1886
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrana/pseuds/lyrana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt in which Lafayette fights his first lycan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Lycan

“Hold on until I get in there!” Sebastien shouted from of the blocked door.

“Ah, oui monsieur! Let me just tell the kind Lycan to stop trying to tear out my throat!” Lafayette responded sarcastically on the other side. Sebastien cursed under his breath as he tried to clear the rubble in front of the door as quickly as he could. The marquis has only been his apprentice for a week, and already Sebastien was failing him as a mentor. As luck would have it, the old building they were in was falling apart, and while they were lucky neither were crushed to He could hear the growling of the elder lycan on the other side. Some shots could be heard, no doubt to keep the lycan at bay.

“I’m almost through!” shouted Sebastien as he pushed the last giant piece of rubble. “Just-just hold on!”

“The sooner the better, I always say,” Lafayette shouted in response as he fired more shots. At last the final piece of rubble gave way, and Sebastien barged into the room to assist his apprentice, just in time to see the elder pounce on Lafayette. He put up his arm to protect his throat, and the agonizing scream rang in Sebastien’s ears as the monster bit down on Lafayette’s arm.

Sebastien let out a battle cry as he ran towards the lycan, tackling it to the ground and away from Lafayette. The elder was unusually small, which was fortunate for him as he struggled to keep the lycan immobilized longer enough to unsheathe the blade on his back. Before he could however, the lycan clawed at his arm, and was close to freeing itself. Sebastien saw out of the corner of his eye Lafayette stand up and run towards them. He held onto his own blade with his good arm and drove it into the top of the lycan’s skull.

The lycan let out a pained howl and struggled for one last time before finally becoming still. Lafayette sat on the ground with a sigh as Sebastien stood up and wiped the dust and dirt off his clothes. Sebastien looked down at his arm that was bleeding from the claw marks, drank his blackwater and watch his wounds fade into light scars.

Lafayette on the other hand, was holding onto his bitten arm, trying to stop the bleeding. His face was twisted and Sebastien could see his eyes watering from the pain.

“I have some bandages,” said Sebastien as he knelt before his apprentice. “It’ll be alright.”

“Merde, it hurts,” muttered Lafayette as Sebastien tended to his wounds.

“I know,” he chuckled, “It makes for quite the incentive to not get bit.”

“I suppose that is true,” said Lafayette, giving his mentor a weak smile.

“I’m proud of you, you know. Killing an elder is no easy task, especially since it was your first lycan.”

“I’m sure you’d have just been fine on your own, monsieur.”

Sebastien shook his head. “Did you see it clawing up my arm? Had you not helped me, things could’ve taken a turn for the worse.”

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better, aren’t you?” asked Lafayette as Sebastien finished bandaging his arm.

“Not entirely, Lafayette.” Sebastien smiled as he helped Lafayette up. “Come now, my boy. We should keep Galahad and Igraine waiting for us.”


End file.
